The Last Standing
by Sakamae Hisamatsu
Summary: The Trio; Miku, Kaito, and Rin got trapped by someone's game named "The Last Standing". Can they escape from that game alive? I do not own the Vocaloid, BRS and the characters. But still, I'm the owner of this fanfiction. Review please.
1. Prolouge

Judul: The Last Standing

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery, Gore

Trio Diva, kelompok penyanyi yang sedang naik daun tahun ini; Kaito, Miku, dan Rin, itulah mereka. Mereka sangat terkenal dengan penampilan mereka saat menyanyi akhir-akhir ini. Miku, Rin, dan Kaito berteman sejak kecil dan mereka suka menyanyi. Itulah yang membuat mereka setenar sekarang.

Kita tidak akan mengulas karir mereka, karena mereka...

-BackStage Panggung-

"Hei, Miku!" Seru Kaito dari depan ruangan Miku. Miku saat itu sedang bersiap untuk berpanggung sebentar lagi.

"Iya iya. Sebentar..." Kata Miku dari dalam ruangannya. Dia berdandan lama sekali...

"Oi! Cepatlah! Aku saja tidak memakan waktu selama itu. Pasti karena rambutmu itu. Hahahaha..." Kata Rin sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Baka! Wajar saja dong kalau cewek itu lama berdandan. Tak sepertimu, Koboi. Hahahahah..." Balas Miku setelah membuka pintu ruangannya. Ia sudah selesai bersiap-siap.

"Yare yare... Ayo cepat! Kita mulai kehabisan waktu!" Teriak Kaito menarik tangan mereka berdua ke panggung.

Mereka pun naik ke atas panggung. Semua fans sudah menunggu mereka untuk muncul. Mereka pun membuka konser mereka hari itu dengan lagu hits mereka, Senbonzakura.

Saat di tengah lagu, tiba-tiba saja seluruh lampu padam. Semua orang gaduh, termasuk Trio Diva itu.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, lampu pun kembali menyala. Tetapi ada yang aneh. Miku, Kaito dan Rin pun kaget melihat sekelilingnya. Mereka tidak lagi di panggung. Mereka ada disebuah ruangan kosong yang jelas-jelas tidak mereka ketahui.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Sial! Tak ada satu lubang pun di sini! Bagaimana bisa kita disini? Bagaimana kita bisa keluar? Kuso!" Teriak Rin mengelilingi ruangan kecil itu.

"Sabar.. kalau kamu... terus seperti itu... kita akan... mati kehabisan... oksigen..."Kata Kaito dengan pelan. Dia sepertinya mulai kehabisan nafas...

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka bertiga pun mulai kehabisan nafas mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka mulai menutup. Penglihatan mereka mulai kabur. Mereka benar-benar kehabisan oksigen...

"Persetan.. dengan... ruangan.. i... ni..." Kata-kata terakhir Rin mengutuk ruangan yang menyekap mereka itu sebelum ia menutup matanya.

Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia kemudian menutup matanya, ia berserah jika ia mati sekarang...

...

...

...

...

"Hei! Bangunlah! Kalian masih bisa bernafas kan?"

Ada suara yang memanggil mereka bertiga. Mereka rupanya masih hidup dan bernafas, namun mereka masih sedikit pusing. Mereka merasa bahwa udara segar mulai masuk ke ruangan itu.

Setelah kondisi mereka sedikit membaik, mereka bertiga pun berdiri. Mereka mencari-cari sumber suara itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Hei! Ya, kalian bertiga! Selamat datang di permainan yang sudah kurancang hanya untuk kalian, namanya adalah...

"The Last Standing"

"Apa? The Last.. Apa?" Kata Rin bertanya-tanya.

"The Last Standing, Rin... Itulah namanya..." Jawab Miku kepada Rin.

"Hei! Siapa kamu?! Tunjukkan wujudmu!" Teriak Kaito meminta sang pemilik suara misterius itu.

"Panggil aku Kiyoteru... Mau melihat wujudku, cobalah lewati permainanku ini. Hahahahaha..." Kata Kiyoteru sambil tertawa, itu lah namanya...

"Sial! Apa maumu, ha?! Cepat beritahu kami!" Teriak Rin dalam ruangan itu.

"Jika kamu ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, carilah clue yang ada di ruangan ini. Perlu kalian ketahui, tidak seluruh ruangan ini tertutup, sekarang carilah... Aku menunggumu.." Kata-kata terakhir dari Kiyoteru sebelum akhirnya tidak ada suara lagi darinya.

"Hum... Mari kita coba sentuh setiap dinding yang ada di ruangan ini, bisa saja ada suatu tombol rahasia..." Kata Miku yang sedang berusaha menyisiri setiap inci dari dinding itu.

Kaito dan Rin pun ikut menyisiri dinding ruangan itu...

Mereka mencari...

Terus mencari...

Dan terus mencari...

-10 menit kemudian-

"Tidak dapat.. Aku tidak mendapatkannya..." Kata Rin mengeluh.

"Sama juga denganku..." Kata Kaito menyambung.

"Disini juga negatif..." Kata Miku dengan pasrah.

"Negatif?" Rin bertanya pada Miku.

Kaito pun menjawab, "Maksudnya juga tidak mendapat apa-apa, Rin..."

"Souka..." Kata Rin tanda mengerti.

Mereka pun terdiam...

"Ada yang mau merokok?" Tanya Kaito memecah keheningan. "Aku juga bawa rokok, nih.." Kaito pun bergurau pada mereka berdua.

"Baka.. Memang kamu bisa merokok?" Tanya Rin meyakinkannya.

Kaito pun tertawa sambil berkata, "Hahaha... Tidak mungkin lah. Aku hanya bergurau, karena aku hanya membawa korek api."

Miku pun ikut tertawa melihat aksi konyol mereka berdua. Rin dan Kaito pun tersenyum. Sepertinya Miku mengalam shock atas kejadian ini.

Kaito pun menyalakan korek api itu. Tiba-tiba saja Kaito langsung memperhatikan api dari korek itu.

Miku pun bingung dengan tingkah Kaito. Ia bertanya pada Kaito, "Ada apa dengan api itu, Kaito?"

"Ah.. Sepertinya ada angin yang masuk ruangan ini. Lihat, apinya merujuk ke arah kiri, berarti ada angin dari arah kanan. Dimana ada angin, disitu ada lubang. Benar bukan?" Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Miku sambil meyakinkan argumennya.

"Benar juga ya.. Ayo kita coba cari sumber angin tersebut!" Rin yang tiba-tiba ikut ngomong rupanya memperhatikan tingkah aneh Kaito juga.

"Benar, Rin. Ayo kita coba cari." Ajak Kaito untuk mencari lubang yang dimaksud.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan sumber angin tersebut dengan bantuan korek api itu. Mereka mulai meraba sekitar dinding itu, dan Kaito tak sengaja menekan sesuatu yang sepertinya tombol yang menyebabkan pintu yang terbuka pun muncul secara tiba-tiba di sekitar dinding itu.

"Yosh! Kita berhasil! Ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini!" Teriak Rin dengan semangatnya.

Kaito serta Miku pun mengangguk dan mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan itu.

Apakah mereka akan selamat dari "permainan" itu? Siapakah Kiyoteru itu? Dan apa hubungan dia terhadap sang Trio Diva itu? Semuanya itu akan terjawab nantinya...

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 1

Judul: The Last Standing (Chapter 1)

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery, Gore

-Chapter sebelumnya (prologue)-

Trio Diva, grup penyanyi yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini terdiri dari; Miku, Rin, dan Kaito, mereka sahabat baik sejak kecil dan meeka bertiga suka bernyanyi.

Suatu hari, saat mereka sedang di tengah-tengah konser mereka, listrik daerah sana padam, dan saat lampu kembali menyala, mereka bukannya di panggung lagi melainkan di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Mereka sempat kehabisan oksigen dan pingsan, tetapi kemudian oksigen kembali masuk ke ruangan itu.

Kemudian ada sebuah suara yang memanggil mereka untuk bangun, padahal saat mereka bangun, tidak ada orang selain mereka disana. Kemudian suara itu memperkenalkan dirinya, Kiyoteru, itulah namanya. Dan ia pun mengatakan bahwa sang Trio Diva itu sedang berada dalam "permainan"-nya, "The Last Standing".

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menyisiri dinding ruangan itu berharap menemukan sebuah lubang yang menyediakan oksigen bagi mereka. Dan setelah mendapat bantuan dari korek api milik Kiyoteru, mereka akhirnya dapat menemukan pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Tetapi perjalanan mereka belum selesai...

The Last Standing (Chapter 1)

"Mereka rupanya cukup pintar untuk melewati permainan kecilku. Ah... Tadi aku lupa mematikan penyedot oksigen saat aku pergi, pantas saja mereka sempat pingsan tadi... Kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang, ya? Sial... Terlalu banyak error di ruangan sekap itu selain penyedot oksigen ini..." Gumam Kiyoteru di "Command Room"-nya saat memikirkan bahwa dia lupa mematikan penyedot oksigen ruangan itu sebelum ia pergi.

Sebelumnya, ia pergi membeli makanan, dan lupa mematikan mesin penyedot itu, dan saat dia kembali, dia baru menyadari akan hal itu.

Kiyoteru, pemilik "permainan" itu, seringkali ceroboh dengan mesinnya sendiri. Walau begitu, ia cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan lubang penyedot kecil itu di setiap sudut atas ruangan tertutup itu, yang membuatnya tidak terlihat lubang di ruangan itu.

"Apa gunanya penyedot oksigen ini ya? Ah... Aku sendiri juga lupa. Biarkanlah... Mari ku lihat merera lagi, sudah sampai mana mereka?" Gumam Kiyoteru.

Di pihak Miku dkk, mereka masih berada di lorong yang mereka masuki waktu ingin keluar dari ruangan mematikan sebelumnya. Mereka pun bercakap-cakap di ruangan itu.

"Hey, Miku... Kamu tak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin ke Miku

"Tak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak shock lagi kok." Balas Miku sambil mengerlingkan mata kepadanya.

Kata Kaito pada Miku, "Yokatta... Kalau kamu tak kuat, tolong beritahu kami, oke?"

Miku pun mengangguk tanda iya, kemudian ia tersenyum, yang membuat Rin dan Kaito juga tersenyum...

"Hei lihat! Ada cahaya disana! Pasti itu jalan keluar, cepat!" Teriak Rin sambil berlari menuju cahaya yang dilihat mereka.

"Yare-yare... Terpeleset baru tahu rasa..." Kata Kaito menanggapi tingkah Rin yang seperti itu.

Dan...

"Bletak!"

Sesuai perkataan Kaito, Rin pun terpeleset...

"Ouch... Sakitnya..." Gumam Rin mengusap bokongnya yang sakit itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja muka dia terlihat pucat saat melihat ke arah mereka berdua setelah melihat ke arah cahaya itu.

Segera saja, mereka mengejar Rin untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah dilihatnya. Dan setelah mereka melihat cahaya tersebut, muka mereka berdua juga pucat.

Yang mereka lihat sebenarnya adalah... Sebuah ruang pembunuhan kecil dimana lantainya penuh darah yang membuat Rin terpeleset tadi, kepala sang korban sudah tidak ada, darah segar masih mengucur dari leher yang putus, sedangkan tubuh korban duduk dan diikat di sebuah kursi berwarna putih, dan ada kursi hitam yang membelakangi kursi putih tersebut. Di hadapan kursi putih itu, dindingnya berwarna Violet, sedangkan dihadapan kursi hitam, dindingnya bewarna putih. Di lantai dekat kursi itu, tersusun catur bersama pion-pionnya, serta di dekat kursi putih ada sebuah meja yang bertuliskan arah panah dan tulisan "KILLER" dari darah.

"A-Apa-apaan i-ini..." Kata Kaito dengan terbata-bata. Jelas saja, baru pertama kali mereka melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Selamat datang di permainan kedua-ku! Kulihat kalian cukup pintar sebagai seorang detektif, jadi kuberikan saja pemandangan seperti ini. Bagaimana? Terkejut? Aku baru saja membunuhnya dari orang yang kukenal." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara entah dari mana sumber suara itu. Bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah Kiyoteru...

"Gila! Kamu ingin mempermainkan kami?!" Teriak Rin.

Kiyoteru pun menjawab, "Hahaha.. Tentu saja. Namanya juga permainan."

Miku pun menanyakan sesuatu padanya, "Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Sekarang, kalian ambil palu kalian masing-masing di atas meja yang muncul dari lantai. " Kata suara Kiyoteru yang diikuti oleh meja yang muncul dari lantai dan terdapat 3 palu berwarna kuning, biru, dan violet.

Miku mengambil palu berwarna biru, Rin mengambil palu warna kuning, sedangkan Kaito mengambil palu warna violet.

Kemudian, suara Kiyoteru mulai muncul lagi, "Jangan kalian tukar atau jauhkan dari tubuh kalian, atau palu itu akan meledak dengan dashyat. Dan selama kalian menahan palu itu, silahkan pecahkan sesuatu mengenai pembunuhnya jika kalian semua ingin keluar dari ruangan ini. Selamat mencari, Trio Detektif. Hahahaha..." Itulah suara terakhir darinya.

"Bukannya sudah jelas jika kamu yang membunuhnya, ha?!" Teriak Rin berharap mendapat tanggapan dari sang Kiyoteru, tetapi tiada suara darinya.

"Mungkin yang dimaksud itu, dia ingin kita menebak ciri-ciri mengenai pembunuh orang itu walau kita tahu bahwa dia lah pembunuhnya." Kata Miku dengan tenangnya.

"Baiklah... Kita akan pecahkan misteri ini, dan kita akan keluar bersama-sama dengan selamat." Kata Kaito dengan mantap. Rin dan Miku pun mengangguk dengan mantap juga.

Apakah mereka akan memecahkan masalahnya? Atau mereka hanya akan mendapatkan jalan buntu? Dan apakah mereka akan keluar dengan selamat? Semua itu akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 2

Judul: The Last Standing (Chapter 2) (Vocaloid CrossOver with BRS (Black Rock Shooter))

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery, Gore

-Chapter sebelumnya (Chapter 1)-

Trio Diva kita, Miku, Rin, dan Kaito, menghadapi satu tantangan baru lagi dari Kiyoteru. Saat menyusuri jalan keluar dari tantangan sebelumnya, mereka tiba di ujung jalan yang berupa sebuah ruang pembunuhan. Kali ini tantangannya adalah mencari ciri-ciri tersangka berdasarkan petunjuk yang ada. Sedangkan masing-masing dari mereka menahan sebuah palu dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, dan jika mereka melepaskan ataupun menukarkannya, maka palu itu akan meledak. Apakah mereka dapat melewati tantangan ini?

The Last Standing (Chapter 2)

Mereka bertiga pun berpikir mengenai jalan untuk memecahkan tatangan yang diberikan itu. Palu mereka masing-masing diletakkan di kantong celana mereka. Kemudian berkatalah Kaito kepada Rin dan Miku, "Ada yang mau main catur? Mungkin saja kita bisa dapat ide dari permainan catur kita. Bagimana?"

"Yang benar saja… Tapi… Bisa dicoba…" Kata Miku menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi lawan Kaito.

Kaito pun mengangguk dan berkata "Baiklah… Mari kita mulai."

Kemudian mereka meletakkan caturnya di atas meja yang ada, dan permainan mereka pun dimulai dengan posisi mereka yang berdiri. Miku memegang bagian putih yang menandakan dia yang maju duluan, sedangkan Rin hanya melihat permainan mereka saja.

…

…

30 menit pun berlalu, hampir seluruh bidak catur milik Kaito mati oleh Miku, sedangkan bidak Menteri milik Miku yang sudah mati akan dibangkitkan oleh bidak prajuritnya. Hanya perlu 1 langkah maju lagi prajurit Miku dan habislah Kaito, tetapi untuk sekarang masih ada kesempatan untuk Kaito karena sekarang adalah gilirannya.

Dia cukup bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sebelum Miku berhasil menukarkan prajurit dengan menteri-nya di giliran berikutnya. Kemudian ia mulai melirik seluruh papan catur itu, dan ia melihat bidak benteng miliknya. Kemudian ia berkata pada Miku, "Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu untuk menukarkan prajuritmu dengan menteri, tapi setidaknya…" Kemudian ia menggerakkan bentengnya mundur ke paling belakang barisan dan berkata lagi, "Setidaknya aku masih bisa menghambatmu sementara dan memikirkan cara lain untuk bertahan," dan ia pun tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja di otak Kaito terlintas sesuatu, dan ia sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu…

Kaito pun berkata pada Rin dan Miku, "Tentu saja… Kita tidak bisa menjauhkan palu ini dari diri kita. Tapi bukan berarti bahwa kita tidak bisa memakainya, kan?"

Miku maupun Rin tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kaito, dan Rin memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu, "BAKAito… Perkataanmu terlalu tidak jelas bagi aku maupun Miku.."

"Aku belum selesai ngomong, Rin… Kamu berdua, lihat dinding yang retak itu?" Kata Kaito memotong perkataan Rin dan menunjuk bagian dinding yang retak. Rin dan Miku baru menyadari hal itu.

"Lalu, apa maumu dengan palu yang kita punya, Kaito?" Tanya Miku kepada Kaito.

"Kita akan hancurkan dinding itu dengan palu kita. Dinding retak itu menandakan bahwa kita bisa lolos lewat dinding itu." Jelas Kaito kepada Miku.

"Souka… Ayo! Ada dinding yang harus kita hancurkan! Hahahaha…" Kata Rin dengan semangat.

"Hah… Semangat sekali kamu, Rin…" Kata Miku sambil menghela nafas.

Dan tiba-tiba saja…

"Tok!"

…

…

…

Rin langsung saja mengetok palu itu ke dinding dengan kencang tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun. Miku dan Kaito langsung mengambil aba-aba seperti akan ada yang meledak secepat mungkin, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa…

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Ayo kita hancurkan dinding ini!" Teriak Rin pada mereka berdua yang bertingkah seperti orang yang baru saja shock.

"Gila kamu!" Teriak Kaito pada Rin. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "Kalau itu rupanya meledak gimana?!"

"Yang penting kan sekarang kita selamat.. Ayo, kita hancurkan dinding ini." Kata Rin menyemangati mereka berdua.

"Tok… Tok... Tok…"

Bunyi palu mereka bergema di ruangan itu. Walau palu mereka terlihat kecil, tetapi secara ajaib mempunyai kekuatan sebesar sebuah palu berukuran besar.

20 menit berlalu, mereka berhasil mencapai akhir dari dinding itu. Namun yang ditemukannya bukan jalan keluar, tetapi sebuah kotak besi dan dinding besi yang mereka temui dari menghancurkan dinding yang retak tadi..

"Sial… Jalan buntu… Tapi apa ini?" Kata Miku yang bingung dengan kotak besi itu. Kemudian ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan "Komplementer".

"Apa itu komplementer, Rin? Kaito?" Tanya Miku mengenai secarik kertas itu.

"Hmm… Kamu tahu sesuatu, Kaito?" Tanya Rin pada Kaito yang menandakan bahwa ia kehabisan ide.

"Komplementer…" Kaito terlihat sedang berpikir keras sambil melihat dinding berwarna violet itu. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kemudian beralih ke dinding putih dan melihat sesuatu. Ia langsung berlari ke meja yang dipakainya untuk bermain catur tadi, melihat telapak mejanya yang bertuliskan "KILLER" dan arah panah yang menunjuk arah dinding violet itu. Dan ia melihat catur yang dia letakkan di lantai tadi untuk melihat telapak mejanya, ia sepertinya melihat sebuah pemecah masalahnya.

"Miku! Rin! Kesini!" Teriak Kaito di dekat kursi korban yang berwarna putih. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke arah Kaito.

"Kamu lihat catur itu? Yang berjalan duluan adalah putih. Dan 2 kursi ini, berdasarkan sistem catur, coba kamu lihat dinding violet dahulu…" Miku dan Rin pun melihat dinding berwarna violet itu. Setelah beberapa lama, Kaito menyuruh mereka melihat ke arah dinding dimana kursi hitam itu menghadap, dan ajaibnya yang mereka berdua lihat di dinding putih itu bukanlah putih, melainkan berwarna… Kuning.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini?!" Kata Rin dengan kaget.

Kaito pun mulai menjelaskan, "Komplementer. Jika kamu melihat warna violet itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama kemudian melihat warna putih secara tiba-tiba, maka yang terlihat adalah warna kuning. Itulah yang dimaksud dengan warna komplementer. Sang korban ingin mengatakan dari catur dan kursi untuk melihat dinding berwarna violet dahulu baru ke dinding berwarna putih.." Kaito berhenti sebentar kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Dan berdasarkan tulisan di telapak meja ini, bisa dibilang bahwa tersangka mempunyai sesuatu berwarna… Kuning."

"Be-Ber... arti, a-aku… palu… kuning?" Kata Rin denga terbata-bata dan ketakutan sambil berjalan mundur menjauh dari mereka.

"Ya! Kamu, Rin Kagamine! Kamulah pemegang palu kuning, palu pembunuh yang dimaksud! Sekarang, sudah waktunya…" Suara Kiyoteru tiba-tiba saja muncul. Spontan saja, Miku, Rin, dan Kaito kaget mendengarnya.

"Judgment Time!" Teriak Kiyoteru, kemudian…

"Bruk!"

Sebuah sekat hampir bening muncul dari atas turun dengan cepat dan memisahkan Rin dari Miku dan Kaito.

"Inilah klimaks dari permainan kita! Mari kita mulai dengan "Hukuman"-nya!" Kata Kiyoteru setelah sekat itu diturunkan.

"Minna! Tolong aku!" Teriak Rin sambil menggedor-gedor sekat itu. Miku dan Kaito pun mencoba menggedor-gedor sekat sambil meneriakkan nama Rin, tetapi tiada hasil…

Dan dari dinding daerah Rin, muncullah 3 gergaji seperti gergaji listrik. Satu di bagian atas dari arah kiri, satu di bagian tengah dari arah kanan, dan satu lagi di bagian bawah dari arah kiri. Gergaji-gergaji itu mulai berjalan kea rah Rin yang berada di tengah-tengah. Rin pun menangis dengan keras, tapi tiada guna baginya. Miku dan Kaito pun menangis sambil berteriak nama Rin, mereka jelas tak ingin kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Gergaji-gergaji pun akhirnya sampai di tubuh Rin. Dimulai dari kaki dan daerah perutnya. "Srreeekkk…" Otot kaki Rin mulai terkoyak-koyak, bagian perut Rin pun sudah terkoyak-koyak dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya, darah bercipratan di sekitar tempat Rin digergaji. Rin meringis kesakitan dengan nyaringnya. Kaito dan Miku pun menangis lebih keras meneriakkan nama Rin. Gergaji itu terus berjalan, terus mengkoyak-koyak bagian perut dan menggergaji tulang kakinya dan gergaji bagian atas sampailah di leher Rin. Teriakan tangis Rin yang terakhir terdengar sangat parau dan menyedihkan, dan kemudian tak ada lagi suara darinya.

"Sreeekkk…" Terdengar bunyi gergaji yang mencoba menggergaji tulang leher Rin. Darah bercipratan dengan deras kemana-mana. Isi perut Rin keluar semua dan tercincang-cincang oleh gergaji mesin itu. Kaki Rin juga sudah patah rata-rata. Kepingan tulang pun berhamburan, sedangkan Miku dan Kaito hanya bisa melihat dengan shock dan air mata yang terus mengucur, melihat sahabatnya sendiri itu meninggal dengan tragis.

Ketiga gergaji mesin itu berhasil memotong tubuh Rin menjadi 4 bagian; kepala, badan bagian atas, badan bagian bawah, dan daerah kaki kebawah. Kemudian gergaji-gergaji it uterus berjalan kearah dinding dan masuk ke dinding tersebut. Dan sekat yang tadi membatasi pun naik, meninggalkan jasad Rin yang mengenaskan. Mereka hanya bisa menangisi tubuh Rin.

"Hahahaha… Itulah yang kusebut sebagai "Judgment Time", bagaimana? Kalian suka?" Kata Kiyoteru pada mereka berdua.

"Akan kubalaskan dendam Rin padamu!" Teriak Kaito menantang Kiyoteru.

"Hmph… Coba saja kalau bisa… Ngomong-ngomong, pintu keluar dari ruangan ini sudah terbuka. Silahkan menuju jalan keluar kalian. Aku akan menunggu kalian pada permainan berikutnya, karena tempat ini akan kubuat menjadi lautan api." Kata Kiyoteru pada mereka berdua.

"Tak ada gunanya, Kaito. Lebih baik kita buang saja palu ini dan pergi dari tempat ini,agar kita bisa membalaskan dendam kita padanya di tempat selanjutnya." Kata Miku menenangkan Kaito dan mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Kaito pun akhirnya mengikuti perkataan Miku dengan membuang palu yang tadi mereka tahan dan pergi dari tempat itu. Kemudian Kiyoteru menutup ruangan pembunuhan tadi setelah mereka keluar dan meledakkan palu yang mereka buang tadi, menyebabkan ruangan itu menjadi lautan api, membakar semua yang ada, termasuk jasad Rin yang malang itu.

Dendam sudah tertancap di hati Miku dan Kaito sementara mereka berjalan melewati terowongan jalan keluar dari ruangan pembunuhan tadi. Rin sudah disingkirkan. Apakah rencana Kiyoteru selanjutnya? Siapakah nantinya yang akan tersingkirkan lagi? Apakah mereka berdua bisa membalaskan dendam mereka ke Kiyoteru? Semuanya akan terungkap nanti di chapter selanjutnya…


	4. Chapter 3

Judul: The Last Standing (Chapter 3) (Vocaloid CrossOver with BRS (Black Rock Shooter))

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery, Gore

-Chapter sebelumnya (Chapter 2)-

Kaito berhasil menyelesaikan teka-teki ruangan itu dengan teori komplementer warna-nya, yaitu sang pelaku mempunyai sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan wana kuning. Tetapi sayangnya, Rin yang memegang palu kuning pun tersingkirkan dengan sadis oleh "permainan" itu.

Kaito dan Miku keluar dari tempat itu, dan mereka bertekad untuk membalaskan kematian si Rin terhadap Kiyoteru itu...

The Last Standing (Chapter 3)

"Hahaha..." Tertawa Kiyoteru di "Command Room"-nya. "Permainan yang kutunggu-tunggu telah ada di depan mataku. Tapi aku masih belum puas..." Kata Kiyoteru beberapa saat setelah tertawa. "Aku harus membuat mereka lebih menderita lagi dari yang sekarang, dan aku tahu harus melakukan apa.. " Lanjut Kiyoteru diikuti oleh senyuman jahat yang tersimbul dari bibir-nya. Kemudian ia mulai mengutak-atik berbagai "console"-nya dan membuat sesuatu untuk Miku dan Kaito.

Dari pihak Miku dan Kaito, mereka sedang berjalan melewati lorong yang mereka masuki untuk pergi dari ruangan pembunuh Rin, sahabat mereka..

"Sial... Lebih baik aku saja yang mati dari pada dia.. Aku sudah membunuh Rin.." Gumam Kaito yang sangat merasa bersalah karena telah menyelesaikan teka-tekinya, tetapi membuat Rin terbunuh.

"Kaito... Sudahlah.. Yang seharusnya kita salahkan itu adalah si Kiyoteru... Dia yang sudah merencanakan ini semua.. Rin pun tidak akan mau kalau kamu mati, Kaito..." Kata Miku yang berusaha menghiburnya...

"Baiklah... Gomen, Miku... Aku.. Sepertinya aku sangat shock dengan kejadian ini... Kepintaranku... Berhasil membunuh sahabatku sendiri..." Kata Kaito dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku akan membunuh Kiyoteru dengan tanganku... Miku, tolong bantulah aku untuk membunuh Kiyoteru.. Aku tak ingin kematian Rin sia-sia..."

Miku pun dengan mantap menjawab, "Tanpa kamu berkata begitu pun, aku pasti akan menemanimu, Kaito.. Kita berdua pasti membunuh si Kiyoteru itu.."

Akhirnya, gang itu menghantar mereka pada satu ruangan kecil lagi, tetapi kali ini ada 2 buah console game lengkap dengan monitornya, letaknya saling membelakangi, tapi ada jarak diantara kedua-nya. Saat mereka masuk ruangan itu, segera saja turun sebuah dinding yang memisahkan kedua console itu beserta Miku dan Kaito.

"Apa?! Terpisah lagi?!" Teriak Kaito dari daerahnya.

"Kaito!" Teriak Miku dari daerahnya.

Tetapi, masing-masing diantara mereka tidak dapat mendengar suara lain selain dari suara mereka sendiri. Kemudian suara Kiyoteru muncul dari masing-masing ruangan mereka.

"Selamat datang di permainan-ku yang kedua! Kali ini aku akan mencoba kemampuan strategi dan kejelian mata kalian. Sekarang, kalian duduk di depan console game itu, jika tidak, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua secara instant..." Kata Kiyoteru entah dari sudut mana dari ruangan mereka.

Kemudian mereka tanpa suara keluar di mulutnya masing-masing, duduk di depan monitor dan memegang controller-nya.

"Sekarang, kalian mainkanlah game itu, dan jika kamu mati, maka kamu pun akan mati. Tak ada "pause" atau semacamnya. Yang ada hanyalah kamu harus terus bermain sampai tamat. Tak boleh kabur karena aku melihat semuanya. Aku mulai permainan kita dan selamat bermain." Akhir dari penjelasan Kiyoteru dan console game itu menyala sendiri. Game bergenre Shooting pun disuguhkan, dan baik Miku ataupun Kaito terpaksa memainkannya.

15 menit kemudian, Miku dan Kaito memainkan game dengan lancar. Wajar saja, mereka memang gamer sejak kecil. Di sela-sela jadwal mereka yang padat pun mereka bermain game. Tapi jika dilihat dari score sekarang, terlihat bahwa Miku lah yang lebih tinggi daripada Kaito.

"LAST STAGE: BOSS"

Layar mereka berdua muncul tulisan itu setelah menyelesaikan beberapa stage. Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk yang terburuk dari game itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Kaito dan Miku meghadapi lawan yang sulit. Kaito yang menggunakan Sniper kesulitan karena tempat ia menembak selalu diketahui oleh musuh, di pihak Miku sendiri yang menggunakan Dual Pistol kesulitan karena musuhnya menembak dari tempat yang tak terduga.

"Kuso... Hebat sekali lawannya..." Gumam Miku sambil memencet controllernya dengan handal.

"Baru kali ini aku dapat lawan yang sangat susah seperti ini.. " Gumam Kaito sambil memikirkan strategi yang akan dipakainya.

"Duar duar duar duar!" Suara Dual Pistol milik Chara Miku yang berusaha menebak tempat menembak musuh dan menghindari tembakan musuh.

"Duar! Cklik! Duar! Cklik!" Suara Sniper yang ditembakkan dan di-reload oleh Kaito yang berusaha untuk selalu bergerak karena tempat ia menembak selalu ketahuan oleh sang musuh.

2 pertarungan itu sangat sengit sampai...

"Duar duar!" Bunyi Pistol milik Miku yang sepertinya mengenai musuh, karena setelah itu tidak ada tembakan balasan kepadanya.

Di sisi Kaito.. Chara-nya di game itu tertembak oleh musuh, dan seketika itu juga badan Kaito tertembak dari belakang. Kaito mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, dan darah segar tercucur dari badannya yang ditembak itu.

Layar monitor mereka muncul kata "GAME OVER" yang diikuti dengan naiknya dinding yang sebelumnya memisahkan mereka berdua. Miku pun kaget melihat keadaan Kaito yang berlumuran darah segar.

"Kaito!" Teriak Miku dengan histeris sambil menangisi sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya lagi.

"Tenanglah..." Kata Kaito dengan pelan. Mulutnya berlumuran darah, namun masih sanggup untuk berbicara.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, Kaito! Kamulah sahabatku yang tersisa di sampingku..." Kata Miku dengan setengah menangis.

"Aku akan selalu ada dihatimu, Miku.. Termasuk Rin juga. Ingatlah akan hal itu..." Lanjut Kaito dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin sendiri! Tolong bertahanlah, Kaito! Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini bersama." Miku kembali berteriak dan menangis mendengar kata-kata dari Kaito.

"Aku... Mencintaimu, Miku... Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu pada saat selesai konser itu. Tapi, apa mau dikata, waktuku hanya sampai disini... Maafkan aku, Miku..." Kaito pun menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Senyum kaku terukir di mukanya dan air mata timbul dari matanya yang terpejam itu.

"Kaito!" Teriak Miku dengan nyaring sesaat setelah kematiannya. Ya, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Miku. Dan Miku pun sangat terpukul oleh kematiannya.

Sebuah pintu pun muncul dari dinding, membiarkan Miku untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, dan Miku pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain meninggalkan Kaito yang terbaring kaku di tempat itu. Dan setelah Miku pergi dari ruangan itu, lagi-lagi Kiyoteru kembali menutup ruangan dan seisi ruangan itu, membiarkan Kaito yang terbakar hingga menjadi abu.

Miku keluar dari tempat itu dengan penuh air mata dan balas dendam terhadap Kiyoteru. Apa lagi rencana yang akan dipakai oleh Kiyoteru untuk bersenang-senang dengan hanya tersisa 1 orang itu? Dan apakah dendam Miku akan terbalaskan? Semuanya itu berlanjut pada chapter berikutnya.


	5. Chapter 4

Judul: The Last Standing (Chapter 4) (Vocaloid CrossOver with BRS (Black Rock Shooter))

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery, Gore

-Chapter sebelumnya (Chapter 3)-

Kaito terbunuh dalam game yang dibuat oleh Kiyoteru kepada Miku dan Kaito. Miku berhasil menglahkan karakter Kaito dalam game yang menyebabkan Kaito ditembak dari belakang. Dan sekarang, Miku sedang menuju ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh Kiyoteru. Apa yang akan terjadi?

The Last Standing (Chapter 4)

Miku menyusuri lorong yang dipersiapkan oleh Kiyoteru, sedangkan dalam hatinya sedang bergumul tentang sesuatu..

"Apa ya yang akan dilakukannya lagi? Apa ia akan membunuhku? Atau mungkin saja ia akan menyiksaku terlebih dahulu? Pasti lorong ini yang dipersiapkan olehnya..." Kata-katanya dalam hati. Ia merasa kesepian, mengingat kedua orang sahabatnya telah meninggalkan dirinya...

Sambil berjalan, kemudian ia berkata, "Aku pasti akan membunuhnya... Kiyoteru, tunggulah aku... Aku akan membunuhmmu, Kiyoteru... Tunggulah..." sambil membangun kepercayaannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia sampai di suatu ruangan, dimana ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya... Tidak... Ada 2 orang lagi dibelakangnya dalam bayangan siluet...

"Selamat datang, Miku... Aku dan 2 orang dibelakangku sudah menunggumu..." Sambut Kiyoteru dengan senyum liciknya sambil menunjuk kepada 2 orang yang berada dalam bayangan.

"Kau... Masih juga kamu mau menunjukkan muka busukmu itu setelah membunuh kedua sahabatku?!" Bentak Miku kepada Kiyoteru. Rasa dendam tersirat dari keagresifan tatapan matanya terhadap Kiyoteru. Dendam ia semakin lama semakin memuncak seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Bagus.. Tatapan mata yang sempurna..." Kata Kiyoteru kemudian ia tertawa... Tertawanya seperti tertawa iblis yang sering ada di kebanyakan game ataupun film.

Lanjut Kiyoteru, "Memang sudah seharusnya kamu dendam padaku... Dendamlah! Dendamlah sepuasmu dan bunuhlah aku! Whahahahaha!" Tertawanya... Mengerikan, seperti orang gila saja..

"Akan kubunuh kau, Kiyoteru!" Teriak Miku yang kemudian mulai berlari untuk menghajar Kiyoteru.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin menemuimu..." Kata Kiyoteru. 2 orang yang dalam bayangan itu seketika di depan Kiyoteru guna menghalangi Miku.

"A... Apa?! Rin?! Kaito?! Ka-Kalian masih... Hidup?!" Kata Miku dengan kaget melihat kedua sahabatnya yang masih hidup, padahal mereka mati di hadapan mereka. Mata Miku berkaca-kaca dan menangis dengan bahagia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Miku ingin memeluk mereka. Miku berjalan ke arah Rin dan Kaito, dan Miku memeluk mereka sekaligus. Tetapi muka mereka seperti orang yang tidak punya ekspresi, dan saat Miku memeluk mereka, mereka berdua langsung mendorong Miku sehingga ia terjatuh.

Miku seakan tidak percaya saat mereka mendorong dirinya. Muka Rin dan Kaito tanpa ekspresi, tatapan mereka kosong. Kemudian Miku bertanya pada Kiyoteru, "Apa yang kamu lakukan pada mereka?! Mereka kan seharusnya sudah mati?!"

Jawab Kiyoteru, "Hahahaha... Aku membangkitkan mereka dari abu bekas mayat mereka. Dengan penemuanku, aku dapat membangkitkan mereka dari abu dan memerintah mereka." Kemudian Kiyoteru tertawa lagi dengan keras, membuat Miku beramarah besar.

"Sialan kau, Kiyoteru!" Bentak Miku dalam amarahnya yang meledak. Kiyoteru hanya tertawa dengan kencang melihat ekspresi Miku yang sedang marah itu.

"Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh..." Gumam Kaito dan Rin dalam kekosongan mereka. Mereka kemudian mengambil senjata dekat tempat mereka berdiri tadi dan mencoba untuk membunuh Miku. Mau tak mau, Miku harus melawan mereka dan mengambil senjata yang ada di dekatnya dan entah dari mana datangnya.

Miku bertarung dengan mereka berdua. Kaito memakai Katana, Rin memakai Kunai, sedangkan Miku memakai Dual Pistol. "Duar duar duar duar!" Miku mencoba untuk menembak mereka, namun mereka berdua tidak dapat dilukai karena saat Miku menembak mereka, mereka berhasil menghindar ataupun menangkis peluru-peluru itu. "Slash slash!" Mereka menyerang Miku dengan senjata mereka, tetapi Miku masih bisa menghalaunya.

Selang beberapa lama, baik Rin ataupun Kaito tidak dapat dilukai oleh Miku, sedangkan Miku mempunyai beberapa goresan dan robekan di badannya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka badan Miku. "Sial... Aku tidak dapat melukainya..." Keluh Miku dengan peluh yang menetes deras dari badannya. Kekuatannya sudah banyak berkurang.

"Miku... Hey... Apa kamu lelah?" Kata seseorang yang ada di dalam Miku. Suasana tempat itu redup, seperti reruntuhan, dan orang itu duduk di reruntuhan dalam bayangan. Miku pun menjawab, "Iya.. Kenapa kamu bisa tahu? Kamu ini siapa? Dan tempat apa ini?" Miku bingung dengan tempat itu serta orang itu.

"Di sini adalah dalam dirimu. Kamu tidak perlu mengetahui siapa diriku. Yang pastinya, aku disini ingin membantumu. Ambillah senjata yang didekatmu itu, maka kekuatanku akan membantumu melawan orang jahat itu." Kata orang misterius itu sambil menunjuk senjata yag didekatnya itu. Senjatanya mirip sebuah Cannon Portable. Miku pun bingung dengan tawaran dari orang misterus itu.

Apakah ia akan menolak tawaran itu dan melawan Kiyoteru dengan tangannya sendiri? Atau Miku akan mengambil tawaran itu? Itu adalah sebuah pilihan yang harus dipilih dan akan mempengaruhi segalanya...


	6. Chapter 4 A

Judul: The Last Standing (Chapter 4 A) (Vocaloid CrossOver with BRS (Black Rock Shooter))

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery, Gore

-Chapter sebelumnya (Chapter 4)-

Miku akhirnya bertemu dengan Kiyoteru. Yang mengejutkan adalah kedua sahabatnya, Rin dan Kaito yang seharusnya sudah mati, berada di dekat Kiyoteru. Mereka dibangkitkan dari abu mayat mereka oleh Kiyoteru.

Kaito dan Rin berusaha untuk membunuh Miku atas perintah Kiyoteru, tetapi Miku cukup hebat dalam bertarung. Saat Miku merasa bahwa tenaganya sudah banyak berkurang, tiba-tiba saja ia berada didalam dirinya, melihat seseorang yang misterius, menawarkan tenaganya untuk Miku guna melawan Kiyoteru. Apakah ia akan mengambil tawaran itu?

The Last Standing (Chapter 4 A)

"Jadi, apa kamu akan mengambil tawaranku?" Tanya orang misterius itu mencoba meyakinkan Miku.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak perlu kekuatanmu... Aku bisa sendiri..." Jawab Miku dengan tegas.

"Benar begitu? Kekuatanmu tidak akan bisa menandingi para zombie itu. Apa kamu yakin?" Kata orang itu berusaha untuk meyakinkan kembali pilihan Miku.

"Ya, aku tidak perlu. Aku akan mengembalikan teman-temanku seperti semula dan mengalahkan orang itu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata Miku meyakinkan jawabannya.

Ya sudah, jika itu jawabanmu... Aku tidak akan memaksamu... Silahkan mencoba..." Kata orang misterus itu. Terlukis senyum tipis dari orang itu. Kemudian cahaya terang bersinar terang dari hadapan Miku, menampilkan bayangan siluet dari orang misterius itu dan kemudian tidak tampak lagi.

Miku kembali dari kesadarannya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Rin dan Kaito sedang berlari menuju dirinya dengan tatapan kosong pembunuh.

"Slash slash!"

Miku langsung saja menghindar dari serangan itu. Namun luka ia bertambah di bagian dada, berbentuk silang, baju-nya pun terkoyak-koyak karena serangan-serangan dari Rin dan Kaito.

Miku menembak lagi dengan Dual Pistol-nya, "Duar duar duar duar!" Kedua tangannya mulai bergetar memegang senjatanya. Tetapi karena getaran tangannya itu, semua tembakan meleset dari target yang seharusnya.

"Cih.. Payah... Aku tidak dapat menembak dengan bagus lagi..." Keluh Miku selagi membuang peluh dari dahinya. Ketika ia mencoba mencari kedua musuhnya itu, ia kaget karena ia tak dapat menemukan satupun dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang, Rin dan Kaito langsung menebas Miku, tepat di lehernya. Langsung saja kepala Miku terlempar dari badannya. Darahnya yang merah nan segar itu memuncrat kemana-mana. Mata di kepalanya melotot besar sekali dan berurat tanda terkejut dan ketakutan. Kepalanya terlempar ke arah kaki Kiyoteru, sedangkan badannya terbaring kaku sambil mengeluarkan darah dari lehernya.

"Hahahaha! Bagus, pelayanku! Aku senang dengan kalian berdua!" Tawa Kiyoteru sambil memuji pembunuhan oleh Kaito dan Rin. Ia sangat senang ketika memegang kepala Miku yang terlempar itu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sayang... Terima kasih karena sudah memberikanku pemandangan yang indah sampai sekarang ini. Aku sangat bahagia, Miku sayangku..." sambil tersenyum.

Kaito dan Rin yang tadinya membunuh Miku pun berlari ke arah Kiyoteru dan segera saja...

"Slash slash!"

Badannya ditebas oleh mereka berdua. Badan bagian atas Kiyoteru jatuh, terbelah dari badan bagian bawahnya. Mata Kiyoteru tak beda dari Miku, melotot dan berurat. Salah satu tangannya masih memegang kepala Miku. Badan bagian bawahnya pun memuncratkan darah yang banyak sekali, yang akhirnya tumbang juga.

Kemudian, baik Kaito ataupun Rin saling menatap dengan tatapan kosong mereka...

"Slash!"

Secara serempak, senjata Kaito menebas habis leher Rin dan dan senjata Rin menebas habis leher Kaito. Kepala mereka berdua terpental, meninggalkan leher mereka yang mengeluarkan darah. Badan mereka pun tumbang dalam keadaan kaku. Dan ruangan itu menjadi seperti kolam darah oleh karena darah mereka berempat...

-The End (?)-Bad Ending-


	7. Chapter 4 B

Judul: The Last Standing (Chapter 4 B) (Vocaloid CrossOver with BRS (Black Rock Shooter))

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery, Gore

-Chapter sebelumnya (Chapter 4)-

Miku akhirnya bertemu dengan Kiyoteru. Yang mengejutkan adalah kedua sahabatnya, Rin dan Kaito yang seharusnya sudah mati, berada di dekat Kiyoteru. Mereka dibangkitkan dari abu mayat mereka oleh Kiyoteru.

Kaito dan Rin berusaha untuk membunuh Miku atas perintah Kiyoteru, tetapi Miku cukup hebat dalam bertarung. Saat Miku merasa bahwa tenaganya sudah banyak berkurang, tiba-tiba saja ia berada didalam dirinya, melihat seseorang yang misterius, menawarkan tenaganya untuk Miku guna melawan Kiyoteru. Apakah ia akan mengambil tawaran itu?

The Last Standing (Chapter 4 B)

"Jadi, apa kamu akan mengambil tawaranku?" Tanya orang misterius itu mencoba meyakinkan Miku.

"Baiklah... Tapi sebelum itu, beritahu kepadaku siapa dirimu..." Jawab Miku sambil mempertanyakan siapa orang misterius itu.

"Ah.. Pilihan yang bagus, Miku..." Kata orang misterius itu. Kemudian ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari bayangan. Ia berpenampilan cukup terbuka, dan sedikit berantakan. Ada luka bekas jahitan dari bagian dekat perutnya. Matanya biru cerah, senyumnya manis nan menggoda, rambutnya dikuncir dua pendek, dan ia menggunakan sepatu high hell

"Namaku Stella.. Aku dijuluki sebagai Black Rock Shooter. Senjata itu adalah Rock Cannon, senjata khusus yang bisa berubah menjadi senjata yang kamu inginkan. Kenakanlah, Miku... Kenakan senjata itu di tangan kananmu." Kata Stella kepada Miku sambil menginstruksikan agar Miku mengenakan senjata itu.

"Baiklah, Stella... Mohon bantuannya.." Jawab Miku dengan lembut seraya mengambil senjata itu dan mengenakannya. Setelah ia mengenakannya, sinar terang berpancar di hadapannya. Sekilas, Miku melihat senyum kecil nan manis keluar dari muka Stella, dan kemudian menghilang.

Miku kembali ke dalam kesadarannya, kemudian ia berdiri tegak dan menengadah ke atas. Aura biru berpancar dari badannya, seakan ada angin yang bertiup kencang dari bawah kakinya. Badannya memancarkan sinar yang silau, baik Kaito dan Rin yang tadinya ingin menyerangnya ataupun Kiyoteru yang sedang menyaksikan sempat buta oleh cahaya itu. Saat cahaya itu perlahan menghilang, mereka bertiga melihat seseorang yang bukan Miku.

Miku berubah menjadi Black Rock Shooter, bersenjatakan Rock Cannon yang siap bertarung. Kiyoteru pun tercengang oleh penampilan Miku yang berubah itu. Kaito dan Rin kemudian langsung menyerang BRS (Black Rock Shooter), tetapi BRS berhasil menghindar dari serangan mereka dan segera setelah itu ia langsung menembaki Rin dan Kaito dengan Rock Cannon-nya itu.

"Duar duar!"

Suara Rock Cannon itu cukup keras terdengar. Namun semua tembakan dari BRS tak melukai satupun dari mereka berdua.

"Sial... Mereka terlalu gesit dengan senjataku sekarang..." Keluh BRS melihat mereka berhasil menghindar dari tembakannya.

"Sriing..."

Senjata BRS berubah, Rock Cannon pun berubah menjadi Ikhsa Blade, pedang panjang andalannya. Segera setelah mengubah senjatanya, ia berlari ke arah Kaito dan beradu pedang dengannya.

"Cring! Cring! Krash! Srek! Krash!"

Bunyi adu pedang mereka berdua pun terdengar sangat keras, mereka beradu dengan sengit. Baik BRS ataupun Kaito tidak mau kalah dalam adu pedang itu. Sementar Rin, ia melihat pertarungan itu disamping Kiyoteru.

"Krash!"

Satu hentakan besar dari aduan pedang mereka membuat mereka termundur hingga beberapa langkah. Masing-masing dari mereka beristirahat sebentar sebelum menyerang terakhir.

"FinalTurn!" Teriak BRS menandakan bahwa serangannya nanti akan menjadi serangan terakhir bagi Kaito. Namun Kaito tak memberikan respon apapun dari pernyataan BRS sebelumnya.

Setelah memulihkan kekuatannya, Kaito memegang katana-nya dengan kedua tangan, memposisikan dalam keadaan lurus ke depan dan mulai berlari ke arah BRS. BRS pun tetap diam di tempat, mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang dengan posisi kedua tangannya memegang pedang. Dan saat Kaito mencoba menghunuskan pedangnya pada badan BRS, segera saja BRS mengarahkan badannya ke arah samping untuk menghindar dari serangan Kaito dan menebas badan Kaito yang dekat itu dengan pedangnya.

"Slash!"

Badan Kaito memuncratkan darah oleh tebasan pedang milik BRS. Kemudian ia pun tumbang tak berdaya. Mata-nya mulai menutup dan badannya masih mengalirkan darah yang banyak. Dari matanya yang tertutup itu pun keluar setetes air mata, dan senyum kecil terlukis di mukanya. Sepertinya ia tak hidup lagi. BRS pun sempat mengeluarkan air mata, namun ia langsung menghapusnya dan bertujuan untuk menghadapi Rin.

Rin pun mulai berjalan ke arah Kaito dan mengambil katana yang tergeletak itu. Ia mengangkat pedang, mengarahkannya ke arah BRS seolah ia sedang menantang BRS dalan adu senjata. Dan BRS pun megangkat senjatanya ke arah Rin, menandakan ia menerima tantangan itu.

Sekali lagi, bahwa Miku yang berubah menjadi BRS membunuh Kaito dengan tangannya sendiri. Kali ini Rin lagi yang akan melawan BRS. Apakah BRS berhasil melawan Rin? Dan apakah nanti-nya Kiyoteru akan melawan BRS? Semuanya akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya..


	8. Chapter 5

Judul: The Last Standing (Chapter 5) (Vocaloid CrossOver with BRS (Black Rock Shooter))

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery, Gore

-Chapter sebelumnya (Chapter 4 B)-

Miku yang menerima kekuatan dari Stella, membuat dirinya berubah menjadi Black Rock Shooter. Dengan kekuatannya itu, ia dapat mengalahkan Kaito yang sudah dikendalikan oleh Kiyoteru sebelumnya.

Kemudian Rin berjalan menuju mayat Kaito, mengambil senjatanya dan mengangkatnya ke arah BRS tanda tantangan adu senjata dengannya. BRS pun menerima tantangan itu dengan mengangkat senjatanya ke arah Rin

The Last Standing (Chapter 5)

"Cih... Satu dari pelayanku sudah dikalahkan olehnya. Rin, bunuh dia..." Kata Kiyoteru dan memerintah Rin agar membunuh BRS. Senjata Rin pun berubah menjadi sebuah kartu. Kartu itu kemudian melayang-layang dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang.

Seketika, tempat dimana mereka berdua bediri pun berubah, menjadi sebuah arena bermain kartu. Tetapi bukan tempat bermain kartu biasa, karena kaki mereka berdua diikatkan pada rantai, sedangkan di samping kiri dan kanan mereka masing-masing muncul gergaji listrik yang amat tajam bergerak seakan ingin menangkap mangsanya.

"Aku menantangmu duel kartu. Apa kamu berani?" Kata Rin menantang BRS. BRS pun tidak punya pilihan karena ia baru menyadari kalau di tangannya, tidak ada lagi senjata, melainkan sebuah deck kartu beserta pegangannya yang ada di tangan BRS.

"Baiklah... " Kata BRS kepada Rin dengan terdengar pasrah. "Tapi..." Lanjut BRS dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah bom asap yang seharusnya dipakai Miku untuk konsernya, dihempaskanlah bom itu ke lantai menyebabkan asap yang sangat mengepul.

"Hah... Untuk apa kamu menyimpan bom ini, Miku? Tapi setidaknya itu merupakan momen yang bagus bagiku.." Gumam BRS seakan berbicara pada Miku. Lalu ia memaksakan kartu-kartu di tangannya itu agar berubah menjadi senjata lagi dengan pikirannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kartu-kartu itu pun berubah kembali menjadi senjatanya, Iksha Blade. Segera saja ia mengubah senjatanya menjadi...

"Sring..."

"War Hammer..." Begitulah nama yang diucapkan Miku setelah mengubahnya menjadi sebuah palu besar.

Kemudian ia menghantam lantai tempat ia berdiri, menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras.

"Krash!"

Dan seketika itu juga, muncul dinding dari lantai di tempat itu, dinding-dinding itu memisahkan mereka berdua. Tidak hanya memisahkan mereka berdua, ruangan itu pun menjadi sebuah labirin.

"Kamu akan mati, Miku!" Teriak Rin dengan suara parau, seperti suara bukan manusia normal...

BRS pun segera mencari cara agar dapat mengalahkan Rin dalam labirin itu. BRS mulai berpikir keras, "Jika aku mendatanginya, maka aku akan bertarung lagi dengannya, semua ini akan sia-sia. Namun untuk menyerangnya dari jauh, aku tidak bisa melihatnya..." BRS sepertinya mulai kehabisan akal.

"Kulihat kamu mempunyai banyak senjata. Apa kamu punya senjata yang seperti roket?" Tanya Miku dalam diri BRS.

"Tentu saja... Aku ada senjata yang seperti itu, Miku.. Apa yang kamu inginkan?" Jawab BRS kepada Miku. BRS sepertinya tampak bingung dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Miku.

"Boleh aku memakai senjata itu? Ada yang ingin kulakukan..." Jelas Miku kepadanya.

"Baiklah.. Hati-hati ya..." Kata BRS menyerahkan badan Miku ke pemiliknya serta meminjamkan sejatanya kepada Miku.

"Saasssh..."

BRS berubah kembali menjadi Miku. Senjata Rock Cannon berada ditangannya. Ia mengubah senjata itu menjadi...

"Sring.."

"Star Chaser... Nama yang bagus." Gumam Miku melihat senjata BRS yang menjadi seperti rocket launcher itu. Kemudian ia mulai membidik ke atas Star Chaser, mencoba membidiknya ke arah Rin.

"Miku!" Teriak Rin yang sepertinya mulai menemukan jalan menuju Miku dari labirin itu.

Mendengar teriakan Rin, Miku tersenyum licik dan berkata, "Gotcha...", segera ia menembakkan ke arah suara Rin dengan mengarahkannya ke langit.

"Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!"

Suara Star Chaser yang menembakkan 4 peluru plasma, peluru-peluru itu mengejar Rin yang sedang mengejar Miku. Rin pun menyadari tembakan-tembakan itu.

"Slash! Slash! Slash!"

Rin loncat dengan tinggi dan berhasil membelah peluru-peluru itu dengan cepat dengan katana milik Kaito. Ledakan besar pun tercipta. Saat Rin mendarat, ia sedikit bingung. Ia mendengar 4 suara tembakan. Kenapa yang ada hanya 3 peluru? Kemana yang satu lagi? Rin pun mulai mencari-cari sampai...

"Duaaarrrr!"

Peluru yang ke-4 datang dari belakang Rin pun berhasil kena. Ledakan yang cukup besar, membuat Rin terlempar beberapa meter dan membuatnya meninggal. Yang mengejutkan, Rin tergeletak pas di depan Miku..

Mata Miku tak kuasa menahan air mata, melihat sahabatnya yang meninggal karena tangannya sendiri. Dan dengan matinya Rin, tempat itu kembali menjadi tempat semula, dimana Kiyoteru telah menunggu hasil pertarungan mereka berdua.

"Ah... Ternyata kamu yang menang, Miku... Selamat.." Kata Kiyoteru menyambut Miku dengan nada mengejek. Ia sepertinya merendahkan Miku, tetapi dalam hatinyaia tak bisa menganggap remeh kekuatan Miku saat menjadi BRS.

Segera saja BRS mengambil alih tubuh Miku dan berkata. "Kau... Kau akan membayar semuanya!" dengan tegas. Mata kanan BRS pun muncul api biru, tanda bahwa ia tak main-dengan tindakannya.

"Hahaha! Ternyata kamu, White. Ya, itulah panggilanmu bagi kami para alien... Aku sudah lama menunggumu... Dulu kita pernah bertemu di bulan. Kamu ingat bukan pada waktu itu bahwa manusia sudah punah?" Kata Kiyoteru seakan mengenal BRS.

"Zaha? Apa itu kamu? Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana bisa?!" Kata BRS dengan bertanya-tanya. Zaha, musuh bebuyutannya, bawahan White Rock Shooter. BRS seharusnya sudah membunuhnya di Bulan..

"Tentu saja... Aku ini Alien. Aku mengimplementasikan sedikit dari diriku ke tubuh anak ini setelah aku dibunuh olehmu, White... Tubuh ini sangat mendukung bagiku, karena ia juga ingin mendapatkan Miku. Jadi bisa dibilang, tujuan kami ini sama... Menyerahlah..." Jelas Kiyoteru yang ternyata adalah Zaha.

"Kamu... Akan kubunuh dirimu satu kali lagi, Zaha!" Teriak BRS dengan suara kerasnya. Ia bersiap dengan senjatanya, Rock Cannon. Sedangkan Kiyoteru yang adalah Zaha mengeluarkan senjata yang identik dengannya.

"Apa?! Itu... Senjata si White Rock Shooter kan?! Bagaimana bisa ada ditanganmu?!" Tanya BRS dengan kaget. Ia terlihat shock sekali.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senjataku yang dulu takkan bisa melawanmu. Maka dari itu, aku mengambil senjata dari White Rock Shooter... Dengan senjata ini, aku setara denganmu." Kata Kiyoteru yang kemudian mengeluarkan api berwarna pink di mata sebelah kirinya... Sangat jelas bahwa ia telah mengambil kekuatan dari White Rock Shooter.

"Kamu akan kubunuh atas nama orang-orang yang sudah kamu bunuh!" Kata BRS dengan tegas lalu mengeluarkan api berwarna biru dari mata sebelah kanannya.

"The Last Standing! Last Game!" Ucap Kiyoteru dengat kencang, menandakan permainannya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Apakah BRS dapat membunuh Kiyoteru yang dikuasai oleh Zaha? Atau mungkin jalan cerita akan menjadi lain? Yang pastinya adalah, "Permainan" terakhir telah dideklarasikan. Dan "permainan" ini akan berlanjut pada chapter berikutnya..


	9. Chapter 6

Judul: The Last Standing (Chapter 6) (Vocaloid CrossOver with BRS (Black Rock Shooter))

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery, Gore

-Chapter sebelumnya (Chapter 5)-

Setelah mengalahkan Rin, BRS pun berhadapan dengan Kiyoteru. Namun yang mengagetkan BRS adalah, Kiyoteru sedang dikuasai oleh musuh bebuyutan BRS, Zaha. Dan BRS diketahui memiliki panggilan "White" pada masanya. Setelah BRS mengalahkan Zaha pada waktu dibulan, Zaha mengimplementasikan dirinya ke dalam diri Kiyoteru. Kemudian, ia mengambil senjata serta kekuatan dari atasannya sendiri, White Rock Shooter.

Kiyoteru pun mendeklarasikan "permainan" terakhirnya, yaitu Kiyoteru melawan BRS. Di mata kiri Kiyoteru, berkobarlah api berwarna pink, sedangkan pada mata kanan BRS, berkobarlah api berwarna biru. Apakah BRS dapat melawan Kiyoteru yang mempunyai kekuatan setara dengannya?

The Last Standing (Chapter 6)

"Apa kamu sudah siap, White?" Kata Kiyoteru dengan nada mengejek. Sepertinya ia bersenang-senang dengan pertarungan yang ada.

"Ha! Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya denganmu. Apa kamu sudah siap untuk dihancurkan, Zaha?" Balas BRS dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bagus... Semangat yang berkobar... Terus! Teruslah membenciku! Aku akan sangat menikmatinya..." Jawab Kiyoteru yang kemudian tertawa layaknya Iblis yang kejam.

"Iksa Blade!"

Mereka berdua mengubah senjatanya menjadi pedang yang identik. Kemudian mereka berdua mulai beradu pedang.

"Krash!"

Dentingan suara pedang mereka bergema sangat keras. Hentakan angin membuat semuanya bertebangan. Mereka pun terpental oleh hentakan pedangnya mereka sendiri.

"Cih... Tak main-main dia..." Keluh BRS melihat kemampuan Kiyoteru. Dia benar-benar mengambil kekuatan dari White Rock Shooter.

"Ah.. Tak kukira... Setelah mengambil kekuatan White Rock Shooter pun, masih merupakan pertarungan sulit..." Kata Kiyoteru yang mengeluh akibat kekuatannya yang kurang.

"White... Kekuatanmu ternyata memang tak main-main.." Kata Kiyoteru seakan memuji BRS.

"Ha... Justru kekuatanmu yang sudah lumayan. Bagaimana jika kupanggil dirimu dengan Kiyoteru saja? Nama Zaha itu tak enak di telingaku..." Puji BRS balik ke Kiyoteru, dan mencoba sedikit basa-basi kepadanya.

"Boleh saja... Lagi pula, nama Zaha itu sudah bosan juga untuk diriku..." Jawab Kiyoteru. Antara Kiyoteru dan BRS saling menikmati "permainan" mereka...

"Rock Cannon!"

Senjata mereka berdua berubah menjadi bentuk aslinya. Mereka pun menembak satu sama lain.

"Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!"

Masing-masing dari mereka menembakkan bola plasma mereka. BRS menghindar dari peluru milik Kiyoteru, sedangkan Kiyoteru hanya menangkis peluru-peluru itu dengan senjatanya.

BRS melompat ke atas dan menembak lagi.

"Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!"

Kiyoteru pun segera menghindar dari serangan BRS. Ia berhasil menghindarnya, tapi...

"Duar! Duar!"

2 serangan lagi datang dari samping dirinya. Tak sempat menghindar, Kiyoteru pun terhempas oleh tembakan itu..

"Blegar!" "Sreekk..."

Kiyoteru terseret beberapa meter dari tempat ia tadi. Ia pun langsung mengeluarkan Iksa Blade-nya.

BRS yang tadinya tak menyadari akan serangan Kiyoteru pun tak dapat menangkis ataupun menahan serangan dari Kiyoteru itu.

"Slash!"

Bagian perutn BRS mengeluarkan darah, jahitan yang ada di dekat perutnya pun terbuka.

"Cih... Untung tak banyak keluar... Hiiaat!" Gumam BRS karena lukanya dan kemudian meloncat ke arah samping dan menembakkan Rock Cannon-nya ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Duar! Duar!"

Walau dengan jarak tembakan yang dekat sekalipun, peluru BRS tak berhasil mengenai Kiyoteru. Lalu, BRS mulai mengeluarkan War Hammer dan membuka skill...

"Crimson Thorn!"

War Hammer-nya dipukulkan ke tanah, menghasilkan tanah yang ada disana memunculkan duri-duri tajam yang menyebar dari sekeliling BRS. BRS mulai tersenyum licik melihat kegelisahan Kiyoteru yang tak dapat menghindar dari serangan itu, sampai...

"Angelic Wing"

Kiyoteru mengeluarkan sayapnya, sehingga ia dapat terbang dan menghindar dari serangan itu. "Hahahaha... Kamu lupa ya, bahwa atasanku mempunyai kekuatan untuk memunculkan sayap, White? Hahahaha..." Tawa Kiyoteru yang meremehkan BRS. Senyum licik tersembul dari mulutnya.

"Dengan Rock Cannon, takkan bisa mengenainya. Chaser Gun pun tak cukup untuk mengejar kecepatannya..." BRS mulai kewalahan dengan munculnya sayap itu. BRS mulai mencari cara agar bisa meyerangnya dengan cepat. Setelah beberapa detik, ia sepertinya menemukan sebuah ide. "Mungkin itu bisa..." Gumam BRS yang mengeluarkan senjata lain lagi.

"G-1 Snipe." Kata BRS setelah mengubah senjata War Hammer-nya menjadi senjata seperti Sniper. BRS mulai membidik Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru yang menyadari hal itu segera terbang menghindari dari pandangan BRS. BRS tak berusaha mengejar, ia hanya mengikuti sedikit dari gerakan Kiyoteru, dan saat Kiyoteru melintas di pandangan BRS...

"Duar!"

Bunyi Sniper milik BRS berhasil mengenai badan Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru pun merasa bahwa ia tak dapat bergerak selain mengambang di udara. Dia terkena "stun".

"Sial... Aku begitu bodohnya..."Keluh Kiyoteru yang terlalu meremehkan kekuatan BRS.

BRS pun merubah G-1 Snipe menjadi Iksa Bladen, memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Over Drive!"

BRS berlari ke arah Kiyoteru yang tak berdaya dengan mengangkat pedangnya, dan menebas badan Kiyoteru dengan pedang yang sudah dilipat-gandakan kekuatannya.

"Slash.."

Setelah berhasil menebas Kiyoteru, ia menemukan bahwa Kiyoteru masih dalam kondisi "stun". Segera saja ia mengubah senjatanya menjadi Rock Cannon dan membuka skill akhir.

"Burst Shot!"

Rock Cannon milik BRS mulai mengumpulkan tenaga yang besar, sambil mengumpulkan tenaga ia berkata, "Dengan ini matilah kau, Kiyoteru! Final Turn!"

Rock Cannon milik BRS sudah mengumpulkan cukup tenaga dan menembakkan bola plasma yang besar dan terkonsentrasi itu ke arah belakang Kiyoteru, menimbulkan ledakan yang amat dashyat.

"Kabooom!"

Serangan itu membuat Kiyoteru tak dapat berkutik lagi. Ia tak mempunyai tenaga lagi, sehingga nyawanya... Melayang...

BRS pun berubah lagi menjadi Miku, meninggalkan jasad sahabat-sahabatnya. Melihat mayat mereka, membuat Miku menangis histeris. Suara tangisannya yang nyaring bergema di ruangan itu. Apa mau dikata... Jika tidak membunuh mereka, dia yang akan mati...

Pintu keluar muncul dari salah satu samping sudut dinding. Dari jauh, terlihatlah pemandangan yang tak asing baginya. Di luar sana adalah ruangan ganti milik Miku sendiri..

Dalam diri Miku, Stella yang adalah BRS berkata, "Maaf, Miku... Aku tak dapat menyelamatkan teman-temanmu..."

Miku pun menyadari keterbatasan Stella dan berkata, "Tak apa-apa, Stella... Kita tak dapat menghidupi mereka lagi dan kita takkan mengerti teknologi Kiyoteru yang dapat menghidupkan mereka..." Ia menghapus air matanya, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Mulai sekarang, ia tak dapat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya lagi, namun setidaknya ia percaya bahwa mereka akan melindungi ia selamanya dengan kekuatan persahabatan mereka.

Pintu ruangan itu menutup dengan sendirinya setelah Miku keluar dari ruangan itu, dan memunculkan api yang membakar apapun yang ada di dalam ruangan. Termasuk Kiyoteru, senjata, serta Rin dan Kaito. Dan dalam berita, kabar yang beredar adalah Rin dan Kaito masuk dalam kategori orang hilang dan kita semua tahu bahwa takkan ada yang menemukan mereka lagi...

-The End-True Ending-


End file.
